Marauders One Shots
by ExplosiveCreator
Summary: Can't keep those four boys out of my head. Various one shots that will vary in length and subject - will do some AU and accepting ideas. Definite Jily and slight Marlene/Sirius will special appearances from Dorcas, Alice and Frank.
1. Chapter 1

A gold ball fluttered in mid air, vainly trying to escape the quick reflexes of James Potter. Girls and boys alike were transfixed by the spectacle, as they had been for the past twenty minutes since the boy in question arrived in the library - a rare sight to all. But in fact he wasn't here to study (unless you were very thick you would confuse him for it). He was there for a study date with a certain Lily Potter.

The vivacious redhead hadn't arrived yet, and James was getting nervous she would stand him up. This was the only time she had said yes to a date with him, out of the two hundred attempts, even if it was only to study for the upcoming end of year exams. Sixth years all around the school were prepping, even Sirius Black who had an even less likely chance than James of ever being seen doing so. Stress was running high along with hormones.

A stack of books thumped down on the desk, causing James to take his eyes off the snitch and for the crowd to break out of their trance and suddenly hurry off to do various things. For green eyes just peeping above the stack was Miss Evans.

"Evans! You made it! But seriously you didn't need to bring all those books - you aren't that bad at Transfiguration" James grinned up at her.

She raised a curved eyebrow. "But you are terrible at Potions Potter so I had to bring these all for you." She hauled them to the side and sat down at the desk with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong Lily pad?"

She tried her best withering look, but it was weak and she collapsed under it to have a glum expression sadden her pretty features.

"My family actually, in particular my sister and her fiance." Her voice was weighed down with bitterness and exhaustion. "You wouldn't understand - coming from a perfect family."

He placed his large hand over her small one. "No I wouldn't understand personally, but Sirius has gone through some crap with his family so I could begin to feel sympathetic. You're not alone Evans."

She managed a small smile. "Thank you. But seriously, cut all the Evans crap. Just call me Lily."

A broad grin broke out on his face. "Ok Lily."

There was a period of silence. "James can you stop staring at me and can we study?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah sure."

Even after she left the library three hours later she couldn't keep James Potter out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - it's a Christmas special! Plus just warning a tiny bit of coarse language :) Thanks for your support!**

**...**

Lily sat huddled over her textbook in an armchair, eyes skim reading the new transfiguration material. She shivered at the sight of snowflakes drifting past the window and snuggled down deeper.

The Gryffindor common room was packed to the brim with students trying to escape the cold. But that didn't stop Lily from spotting the Marauders huddled up in one corner, parchment between them and big grins as they chatted away. Her eyes narrowed.

She looked at the shiny prefect badge on her chest, then sighed as she recognised a similar one on Remus' chest. Deep down she knew she should trust him to keep the other three in check, but it was a hard thing to do.

Snapping her book closed she left for bed.

•••

In the morning Lily tidied herself up and headed down to breakfast. The students who weren't staying over Christmas break were leaving today, and she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as possible.

At the Great Hall she slipped into a seat between Dorcas and Marlene. The latter was looking a bit sultry- probably because her longtime crush Sirius Black hadn't turned up yet.

Lily admired how pretty the Hall looked for Christmas, with a dozen Christmas trees and tinsel everywhere. Hagrid had done a wonderful job this year. She started munching on some toast when something wet hit her in the head. Looking up she saw real snow was falling from the roof, not the usual mimicking weather, and the ground was already coated in a fine layer.

The doors burst open and three boys rushed in, dressed as elves. Judging by Marlene's face, though Lily was too short to see, they must be Sirius, Remus and Peter. The trip dashed around the hall, simultaneously picking up snow and starting a full blown snowball war.

Lily yelped as sludge hit her in the face. She ducked under the table as teachers shouted and mayhem ensued.

Where's James? She wondered, but at that moment a loud bang followed by a "Ho Ho ho!" echoed through the hall. Peeking her head out she watched in wonder as James Potter flew over head in a sleigh. He was dressed as Santa and was chucking presents to everyone. The snow fight was paused for the meantime so she wiggled out and watched, amused, as he did laps around the hall with the teachers in pursuit. All apart from Dippet and Dumbledore who looked quite content to sit back and observe.

Suddenly James was flying her way and biffing her a present. She caught it and studied it warily for any sign of mischief. Once she had deemed it safe she untied the ribbon and opened it.

Inside was a butter beer and a note. She raised an eyebrow at her favourite drink before opening the note and reading;

_Lily_

_I've been a dick. Can you forgive me after I've shown you how I've changed? Also I would like to try at friends if that's ok with you. _

_James_

_P.S Hope you like the drink I know it's your favourite._

Shaking her head she smiled, meeting those hazel eyes in mid air. Then she waggled her finger at him, which made him chuckle. Glancing down at the note she decided to not deduct any house points today. After all, it was Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry for the slow updates I have been on holiday. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you had a lovely break. Any ideas for future one shots comment below. As you may of noticed they are in order of happening so nothing preceding this date please :)**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lily sucked in a breath, tucking a strand of fiery red behind one ear as Alice fussed around her.

"I can't believe the Marauders invited us - personally!" Marlene squealed, doing a spin in her midnight blue dress that grazed her knees and complimented her eyes.

"Big deal" Dorcas acted indifferent, but even she was applying mascara and gloss in the hope one of the Prewitt twins would want a snog.

"It is a big deal!" Alice insisted. "This will be the highlight of sixth year, I can feel it." She sighed dreamily as she styled Lily's hair into casual waves then piled them all up on top of her head.

"More like you can feel Franks lips on your already, as he kisses you on the stroke of midnight and professes his love for you." Lily snorted. Marlene gave Dorcas a warning look - Alice was an emotional person when pushed to her limits.

"Done!" Alice declared, ignoring the dark haired girl. "Are you sure you don't want any eye shadow Lil?"

"Positive." Lily almost jumped out of her seat. "I'll just change and we can go."

-

Lily tugged down the hem of her sparkly silver dress which barely covered her butt. The four girls' heels clacked on the stone floor as they made their way to the old transiguration classroom.

Once there they slipped through the throbbing crowd and sat down at a small table surrounded by cousins. Immediately two boys found them and came over.

"Marls! Girls! Glad you could make it." Sirius beamed down at them beside a helpless Remus. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks." Marlene stood up so she towered over him. "I want a dance."

If Sirius could smile any wider he just did. The pair sauntered off. Remus took the empty seat. Then Alice spotted Frank and shimmied off.

"You look nice" Remus smiled at Lily.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly. "how's your health?" Dorcas looked bored and left.

"Ok considering it's not full moon." He smiled wryly at her. "And how's your family?"

She sighed. "Better. I guess change is going to take time. But I don't know if I can bother anymore."

"What are you two nanas yakking about?" James appeared, bottle swinging in hand. He tried to hide it behind his back.

"My furry little problem." Remus raised an eyebrow as James chocked on his drink.

"Lily knows about this?!" James was incredulous as he addressed his friend.

"Yes and she's right here." Lily watched as James finally drew his attention to her. His eyes rounded to the size of snitches.

"Oh yeah hi" he smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Remus slyly got up and left. Lily stood and faced James.

"Nice to see you too" she laughed. "Pretty good party."

"I'm glad you came" he blurted, ten looked embarrassed.

"No problem, youre my friend and that's what I do for friends."

He grinned at her. "How about a drink?"

She gave in. "All right just one small fire whiskey."

Three hours later Lily was partying.

She curved up the dance floor with her muggle moves and flirted her way through every crowd. All the while a pair of hazel eyes kept watch on her.

At five minutes to midnight everyone gathered in a big throng as Sirius stood in the middle, arm slung around Marlene an did the official countdown.

Lily found herself pressed up against James. "Hey" she purred.

"uh hi." James looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" She pouted. "Not In the party mood."

"I guess..." He gave her a serious look. "You have to go back to your dorm,"

"Not now!" She moaned. "It's nearly the new year. Oh they've started the countdown."

"Ten."

Lily peered over the crowd.

"Nine."

She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Eight."

She turned back and gave him a smile.

"Seven."

She moved back to him.

"six."

She placed her hands on his chest.

"five."

James shifted his gaze.

"Four."

She puckered her lips and moved up.

"Three."

James backed up.

"Two."

Disappointment flickered over Lilys face and she wobbled.

"One."

She collapsed to the ground.

"Happy New Year!"

As celebrations rang out throughout the castle James Potter returned Lily Evans safe and sound to bed. Even with her hangover it was definitely something she would remember in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

She almost ran at the familiar sight of the lean, lanky figure. But Lily regained her composure enough to walk by him without hiding behind Marlene. Clutching tight to the books in her grasp, she ignored the prickly feeling of hazel eyes on her skin managed to pass him by a couple of metres before letting out a sigh of relief. Then she felt Marlene tense up beside her and a second later a firm hand was on her shoulder.

Whipping around she found the source was not James - as expected - but Remus.

"Hi" Lily let a small smile grace her features. "What's up?"

"Don't give me what's up." Remus sounded irritated, which was rare. "I should be asking what's up with you."

She changed her expression to a compliant one. "Sorry I just don't know what you mean. I have to go, got Arthimancy next..."

"You very well do." Remus poked her in the chest. Lily caught her apprehensive friends eye and nodded for her to go on. He lowered his voice before continuing. "You've been ignoring James for a full week now! And dear I say it he's more hurt than he'd like to admit. You guys we friends and now you're what? Not even acquaintances?!"

Honestly, he sounded more exasperated than annoyed now and Lily gave a resigned huff.

"Fine! I'll explain myself, but not here." She gestured at the quickly emptying corridors. Remus nodded before dragging her into an empty classroom. She didn't bother closing the door before sinking into a seat. He sat across from her and gave her a prompting look.

"Ok..." The whole night of New Years spilled from her lips, willing to get out of her body. She saw his stance relax as the story went on and even laughed in some places. Finally she finished and they sat in silence for a short while before she spoke again.

"So you see? I really like James, he's a loyal guy and a good friend. I felt so bad for messing with his emotions! You know if I could restart with him I would. But it's too late now."

"No it's not." Both of them gave a start as James' voice came from the doorway. He gave them a smirk and waved a blank piece of parchment as way of explanation. Remus' face cleared and he got up and headed for the door. "I think you two need some time" he said simply before departing.

"Finally got the nerve to ditch class aye? What happened to becoming Head Girl? Come on Lily I've placed a lot of money on this!" The red haired girl couldn't help but melt a little under his boyish charisma. Stop it! She chided herself.

"Well I'm sorry if you loose some of your money." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean it is hard to come by."

James just grinned at this and he flopped down beside her. "So?" He asked gently.

"Uh Pot-James as you might have gathered I was wondering if we could start over?" Her hands shook slightly with nerves. "Forget all the crap of the past you know. Especially Snape and the flirting and New Years. A fresh start?" Her voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence.

James studied her anxious expression. "Are you kidding?"

"Um, no."

"Then yeah! Yeah of course. I meaning I thought you hated me."

"Hate you! Ha you'd make that hard for me."

"Oh that's a relief. Maybe I could walk you to class then?"

"Don't push it."

"Alright Lily flower."

She left the class with a weight off her shoulders and a big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's one of my favourites so far. As you may have noticed the oneshots are in timeline order and have a sort of story feel to them rather than just a one off short piece. If you like/dislike this way let me know.**

**I mentioned in my bio my wattpad account. It is; -HereComesTheSun- if you want to take a look. However I warn those of you that read Caught My Eye I have finished the story over there so you may catch some spoilers. Also there are three Percy Jackson fanfics for those interested.**

**Alright I'll stop blabbing so you can read.**

**I don't own JK Rowling or her cool life.**

**Bye bye**

** R**

Lily's dream was going along quite nicely for once. Herself, Petunia and her parents were sitting having a picnic. They were all laughing at a joke her dad made when a piercing bright light interrupted her dream.

"Uhhh" she moaned, squinting to see a curvy figure leaning over her.

"Well morning to you too." Dorcas gave her a big prod with her wand. "Come on! You're going to miss breakfast!"

The prospect of food got Lily moving. She changed into a tight black fleece, maroon leggings and brown boots. She wrapped a gold and red scarf around her neck. Then she headed downstairs with Dorcas dragging her along.

"Oh I forgot to mention" the dark haired girl said chirpily. "It's Quidditch day! Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor!" Another moan escaped Lily's lips.

They arrived at the Great Hall to find a weird atmosphere. Usually the place would be buzzing as students anticipated the upcoming match. There would be lots of shouting as friends bickered over the outcome of the game. But today there was an icy silence. Everyone spoke in whispers, and dirty looks were shot towards the Gryffindor table. Lily's eyes widened at the source of the disturbance.

Sirius Black, Hogwarts most desirable bachelor, was single no more.

He sat, in an oblivious bubble, with Marlene McKinnon on his arm. The pair were smiling and chatting with James, Alice and Frank. Remus and Peter were nearby, quietly incredulous. Every so often Sirius would whisper something in Marlene's ear, making her giggle.

Lily and Dorcas strode towards them, rolling eyes at all the heartbroken girls. They slid into a significant gap beside Sirius himself.

"For once the hall is blissfully quiet!" Dorcas noted happily, grabbing a sausage and munching on it. "Well done Sirius, Marlene I'm quite impressed. Nice acting on both of your parts."

Lily dodged sausage spittle as the new couple gazed at Dorcas, lost for words. Even James looked surprised by the observation.

Dorcas swallowed her sausage with one big gulp. "Wait you two are actually dating? Awkward...well I better be off big game today, must get changed..." She hurried off, half mortified half amused.

Marlene coughed and stared down at her plate, confidence diminished. Lily could feel the uncertainty shooting from her.

Sirius smiled softly, an expression that made Lily lost for words. He kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"Have to get ready Marl, see you soon." She gave him a weak smile as himself and James stood and left for the pitch. The latter looked as confused as she did. Frank and Alice also left to head down to the grounds.

Lily brushed Marlene's hair out of her face. She noticed her friend was wearing Sirius' training jersey which made her smile. Gently Lily titled her face so they were eye to eye.

"McKinnon, get up. You are Sirius Black's frickin girlfriend! That means you can't sit around her moping all day! You have to get down there and support him." The blonde looked startled at first, then her gaze hardened. She got out of her seat and the two girls marched down to the Quidditch pitch.

James flew around the pitch, dodging bludgers and players. He tossed the quaffle to an expecting Dorcas who flew towards the goal post. His gaze grew nervous as a Hufflepuff went to intercept, but Longbottoms bludger soon took care of that. The red ball flew and clanged in the hoop.

"150 - 110!" Came Alice's excited voice from the stands. "If the snitch is caught now Gryffindor have won and are a shoo in for the Cup Fin- oh look! There go the two seekers now! Peakes and Reed are in for a tough battle."

The whole stadium held it's breath as the two girls, neck in neck, flew for the golden ball. Reed flew ahead and nearly had it when a nicely placed bludger hit her tail and sent her spinning. The whiplash from the broom sent Peakes forwards and she caught the snitch.

James roared with triumph. He flew down and thumped Sirius, applauding him for his bat skills and quick thinking. The duo met the rest of their team where Dorcas and Fabien were snogging each other senseless. Gydeon, the keeper and Fabien's brother, watched on with disgust in his eyes.

Chuckling, James ruffled Janice Peakes' hair, and congratulated the fourth year for her flying skills. He turned and watched his best mate stride into the stands and greet Marlene with a big sloppy kiss. But James' eyes soon flickered to Lily who was watching alongside. She smiled at him and mouthed, 'nice work captain'.

That was all the praise he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

James strode into the common room, shaking droplets out of his wet hair and making those around him shrink back and wince. A hard night of Quidditch practice had left him ready to fall straight into bed.

However it was Sirius' voice which made him halt and instantly become numb With shock and anger.

"What the hell?!"

Over the other side of the common room a sort of study group was taking place. A group of boys were gathered around Lily and Marlene who seemed to be lecturing about the importance of control of polyjuice potion. At that moment the pair were checking a fact in a text book and every single boy's eyes were locked on their cleavages.

Sirius stormed over with James close behind. As they approached Marlene looked up and beamed. She got up and came over causing Lily to straighten up. James breathed a sigh of relief as all body parts shifted back into place.

"Hey" Marlene's blue eyes were locked on Sirius' face. "How was practice?"

"Fine." Sirius bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Would love to chat but have some business to attend to." He strode past her and to the group of boys.

Lily stood up and came her two friends, suspicion in her eyes as Sirius started shouting.

"Did you put him up to this?" She asked, hands on hips as she eyeballed James.

"Yeah what's going on?" Marlene queried. It seemed the two smartest girls in Gryffindor tower were innocent to their own attraction.

"No I didn't put Padfoot up to this. But I would like to give those pervs a piece of my mind too actually."

Marlene raised her brows. "Oh that explains it." She gazed at her boyfriends figure dreamily. "He is hot when he's angry though. Those muscles..."

Hazel and green eyes met and they both let out bouts of laughter at the Same time. Soon Marlene was scowling as tears streamed down both of their cheeks as they cackled away.

"Sorry it's just I never would have thought - you calling him- h-hot!" James shook with laughter.

Lily giggled. "Yeah!" She put on a High pitched immigration voice. "Those muscles!"

They were still helpless with mirth as Sirius joined them again.

"Um hello?" Sirius slung his arm around his blonde girl and looked very confused.

Lily wiped tears from her years and put on a poker face as she faced Sirius. "Sorry" she said. "It's just you're too hot when you're angry."

Both still laughing. James and Lily left a blushing couple as they headed up their respective staircases to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentines Special anyone? Hope you guys appreciate my effort I have been a bit sick over the weekend. Also I think this is kinda cute when she starts thinking of him as more than a friend c:**

**Hope ya love it**

February and March passed without much incident. Apart from one Filch prank the Marauders had been out of action. Preparing for exams or planning the next big prank? Everyone wondered. It was probably the latter, but the sixth years were starting to feel the strain.

However Lily Evans was on top of her studies and feeling quite relaxed. So she had started her own personal experiment in her spare time. After analysing the study group beat up incident she had realised that, much to her own surprise, guys found her attractive. This theory had been proved when on Valentine's day she had received no less than fifteen cards from admirers, five of them being James taking the piss but still. It was something she wanted to toy with.

So one dull Potions class when they had been revising easy exam stuff Lily had decided to start phase three of her experiment : Make a boy jealous. And the opportunity came up when she saw James chatting to Emmeline Vance who was his Potions partner. She glanced at the surly boy next to her and almost laughed out loud. Perfect.

"Sev" she said rather loudly, glancing at her companion and fluttering her eyelashes. "Could you pass the beetles?"

Severus Snape tensed up like he had been shot at. Slowly he turned around and gave her a long searching look of surprise. Ever since the 'mudblood' incident she had been shunning him, ignoring his letters and pleads of regaining friendship. And now it seemed all was forgiven. It was too good to be true. "Sorry?"

Feeling the eyes of a certain someone on her, she gave Snape a cheerful grin. "Nevermind, I'll get them myself." Sliding out of her seat, she almost heard the sound of James Potter's jaw opening as she leaned across the desk, blouse slipping open. Snape was visibly gazing down her top as she made a show of fumbling with the jar before returning to her seat.

She slowly unscrewed the jar and placed two whole beetles in the potion. Smiling, she smacked her hands together and gave Snape an innocent look to which he recoiled slightly looked stunned.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around in her seat to face James. He was looking like he was having a hard time meeting her eyes and would rather look elsewhere.

"What's up?" she asked him curiously, tucking a strand of red hair behind one ear.

He gulped then managed an indulgent smile. "I think you're stirring your Potions wrong" he stated. Then he copied her motion and leaned over the desk to stir the concoction once, twice, three times. Snape's face looked ready to murder as Lily found his nicely shaped butt in her face.

"Uh thanks" she murmured, now embarrassed herself as he stepped away. James winked and returned to his desk.

I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him!

That didn't explain the image of his butt firmly implanted in her brain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big chapter to write! It took me a while to come up with this but I hope you like it. I was going to have everyone dumped in the lake, but the potential mass drowning made me out rule that. The Marauders wouldn't go that far (apart from Peter you traitor :( )**

**Please review!**

** N**

James woke to find something heavy, wet and furry planted right over his head.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, giving the object a firm shove. The object, which turned out to be a large dog, soon changed back into his usual form as Sirius Black.

"Hahahaha rise and shine Prongsie! Happy April Fools! My favourite time of the year!" The sixth year boy gave his best mate's hair a big ruffle up, chuckling to himself.

Grumbling, James Potter retreated to the bathrooms to freshen up before breakfast. Once downstairs at the breakfast table, the other Marauders converged on him.

"So" Sirius grinned. "What's the prank this year? It better be even better than last year, because we're slacking on pranks at the moment and it's really letting our fellow students down." Remus snorted at this.

"Yeah James" Peter said eagerly. "What are your plans?"

"I don't have any" James confessed, digging into his bacon and eggs. Even Remus looked surprised at those words. They sat there in stunned silence. Peter looked like he might cry.

"April fools!" James suddenly announced, grinning broadly. "Did you idiots really think I had nothing up my sleeve?! As if! I definitely have a plan, but we'll have to miss first period Charms..."

The four boys headed down to lunch early, only stopping so that they could apologize to Flitwick for missing their lesson that morning. Then they sat down and started the disturbance.

"You know what?" Sirius said loudly to Randal, a particularly susceptible boy in third year. "I heard that the Peeves invited a whole lot of his poltergeist cousins to his death day party last night. But do you know what happened?"

'What?" asked Randal, wide-eyed and hanging onto the older boy's every word.

"The ghosts were too drunk to leave so they stayed here for the night. They have been still all morning but I bet they'll cause some mischief this morning. You just wait-hungover poltergeists are even worse than usual." Sirius leaned back and folded his arms with a smirk while Randal quickly passed on the information.

Lily leaned over the table. "What are you up to Black?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Evans" Sirius replied smoothly. Two green eyes narrowed.

"Seriously don't worry Lily" Marlene chided. "You just wait this will be fun." Sirius had begged the Marauders to let his girlfriend in on the prank, and they had eventually agreed so he wouldn't 'mark his territory' again.

Lily caught James' eye but he looked away, willing himself to not tell her.

By the time all of the food was gone there was a real air of anticipation by all Hogwarts students. Not one had left the Great Hall for afternoon lessons, all intrigued by the idea of either the mysterious ghosts or the fact that it was April Fools which meant the annual Marauder prank. Even the teachers hadn't left the table, waiting for the event to start.

And indeed it did when suddenly the professors found themselves glued to their seats, flying through the air propelled by magical sparklers. They zoomed across at high speeds in synchronized chaos. Students cheered and whooped, but the teachers themselves didn't look amused. Well, apart from Dumbledore who was smiling cheerily and sipping his pumpkin juice.

Suddenly they came to a stop and hovered in mid air as golden words shone stating the message: April Fools! From the Marauders.

Then the benches from the house tables rose with students on top, screaming and laughing - the Marauders doing so along with them. The strangest sight in Hogwarts history happened (which was saying a lot) as all benches and chairs zoomed outside and did a couple of laps around the castle.

Once returned to the Great Hall everyone looked around wildly for the perpetrators but found them nowhere to be seen. Soon everyone returned to lessons with the whole castle buzzing about the clever prank.


End file.
